1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image blur display devices for displaying blurring states of a picture and, more particularly, to image blur display devices for displaying the hand-shake influence of the photographic apparatus such as camera, video camera or still camera equipped with the electronic view finder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when the camera is shaken by the hand-shake or the like, it influences the image so as to be blurred in the photograph taken, or the so-called image blurring takes place with a possibility.
The possibility of occurrence of the image blur differs with different degrees of camera shake. But the choice of slow shutter speeds tends to increase it. Of course, the photographer's ability to camera shake changes from person to person and also as the hour or place changes. In the present state of art, therefore, whether or not an image blur has actually taken place cannot be judged until the film is developed. For this reason, in a situation where the image blur is liable to occur, it has been the common practice to take several shots repeatedly.
So, to solve such a drawback, technical ideas of detecting the blurring of the image to give a warning are proposed by Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 57-482, Japanese Patent Applications No. Sho 61-198617 to 61-198622 and others.
However, these concern merely with the only technique of warning the image blur, and, because of its being unable to teach the photographer what blurring of the image is taking place, cannot be said to be sufficient.